Il était une fois mon prof
by General Pingu
Summary: Kyoya est un lycéen comme les autres, un peu sauvage et glandeur. Mais l'ordre d'un prof va changer la donne. (Warning : Yaoi !)
1. Chapitre1

**Moi : Une petite school fic :D**  
 **Zoé : Le titre est chelou on sait mais l'autre conne a pas trouvé mieux**  
 **Moi : Ta gueule -**

 _Auteur : ZoeL304  
Titre : Il était une fois mon prof _  
_Manga : BMF, UA_  
 _Pairing : Ryuga x Kyoya _  
_Resumé : Kyoya est un lycéen comme les autres, un peu sauvage et glandeur. Mais l'ordre d'un prof va changer la donne. (Warning : Yaoi !)_  
 _Autre : Ryuga très OOC mais il est tellement mignon comme ça :3_  
 _Disclamer : Si BMF m'appartenait Ryry serait beaucoup plus présent dans la série, et je serais riche ... mais c'est pas le cas T^T_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Bip bip bip bip

Et merde, si je pouvais remonter le temps j'irais tuer celui qui a inventé le réveille. Je me lève péniblement avant que mon père ne vienne m'éjecter de mon lit à coup de pied. Je me regarde dans le miroir et vois ma sale gueule, mes cheveux verts sont emmêles et pas coiffés, mes yeux bleus sont à moitié fermés et soulignés par d'énorme cernes noirs, encore ces cauchemars, ma peau est plus pâle que d'habitude faisant ressortir mes cicatrices macabres sous mes yeux. Je soupire encore et prends mon uniforme alors que j'entends mon père frapper à la porte.  
 **-KYOYA ! J'espère pour toi que t'es levé, tu pars dans 10 minutes maximum !  
** **\- Oui je suis debout !  
** Je soupire et fourre mes affaires de cours dans mon sac et me dépêche de sortir de ma chambre, je passe à la cuisine pour prendre mon repas de midi et me hâte de me soustraire de la vue de mes parents avant qu'ils ne commencent à me frapper.

Je cours pour rattraper le bus avant qu'il ne parte. Assis auprès de la fenêtre ma musique dans les oreilles je jetais un œil sur mon emploi du temps et pour ne pas arranger mon humeur massacrante je vis qu'on avait philo puis deux heures de maths. Je déteste le lundi matin.

Après plusieurs arrêts on arriva enfin au lycée, j'allai dans ma salle de classe, me réfugier de tous les imbéciles qui traînaient dans la cours, bientôt rejoins par Nile mon meilleur et seul ami. Après la sonnerie annonçant le début de la première période tous les élèves de ma classe vinrent un à un s'installer à leur place. Je vis passer Damian et ses acolytes, mes pires ennemis, non sans leur lancer mon habituel regard méprisant. Après plusieurs minutes de brouhaha le professeur de philo, monsieur Merci, arriva mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'insoutenable vacarme des lycéens cessa, ouais ce professeur n'a aucune crédibilité et aucun charisme, personne ne l'écoute. A un moment j'ai même eu l'impression que ça allait partir en free-style, Damian avait commencé à me chercher et il m'avait trouvé, on avait commencé à se disputer lorsque notre prof de maths arriva. Là, plus personne ne parla, nous étions tous assis sans rien dire en sortant nos affaires.

Ce prof est l'exact inverse de monsieur Merci, flippant, sadique, strict et assez sévère pour qu'on se tienne à carreaux dès qu'il entre dans la salle.  
 **\- On se voit à la pause Tategami, me chuchota Damian.  
** **\- Damian, gardes tes commentaires pour toi et sors tes affaires avant que je m'énerve, averti monsieur Atsuka le plus calmement du monde.  
** **\- Oui monsieur.  
** Cette soudaine docilité chez lui me fit rire intérieurement. Bon moi comme à mon habitude je ne vais rien faire en cours, je vais faire semblant d'écouter le prof, noter gentiment le cours et me taire en matant le prof. Ne voyez pas là une quelconque perversité de ma part mais faut reconnaître que ce prof est sacrement bien foutu... en plus d'être bizarre. Il a des cheveux mi-long blanc ivoire ornés d'une mèche rouge sang sur la gauche, coiffés en pic et en arrière laissant deux trois petites mèches tombant devant son visage, ses yeux de couleur étrangement doré étaient délicatement cachés derrière ses lunettes à l'armature noire et il était toujours habillé de manière classe avec ses piercings à son oreille gauche et ses bracelets de cuir noir. Toutes les filles bavaient sur lui et les mecs en étaient jaloux.  
 **\- Kyoya je te prierai de bien vouloir te mettre au travail avant que je ne t'en donne en supplément, me dit-il en me fixant de ses yeux d'or.  
** **\- Oui monsieur.  
** Je déteste quand il remarque que je ne l'écoute pas. Mal à l'aise à cause de son regard, je me mis à mes exercices, bien que je préférais ne rien foutre.

Un peu avant la fin de la deuxième période notre cher professeur de mathématiques nous rendit nos DS fait il y a quatre jours, il faisait des petits commentaires à chaque fois sans pour autant être désagréable ou rabaissant comme aimaient l'être certain profs.  
 **\- Kyoya, tu viendras me voir à la sonnerie, j'aimerais te parler.  
** Et merde, je devais aller me battre avec Damian à la pause. Je récupérais ma copie, encore un zéro, en même temps c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment bossé pour ce DS, avec mes parents à la maison, j'ai pas tant que ça le temps de réviser vu que je dois tout faire à leur place prétextant un chagrin trop gros pour faire quoi que ce soit c'est pas simple. Bref je range ma copie n'y apportant pas plus attention que ça. Je demandai à Nile de m'attendre et une fois tous le monde sortit je me dirigeai vers le bureau du prof me préparant mentalement à me faire engueuler.  
 **\- Kyoya, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu prends les cours aussi peu au sérieux.  
** Le ton de sa voix me surpris, il n'était pas dur, sévère, reprochant ou énervé mais pour une fois doux et gentil, ne demandant qu'à comprendre.  
 **\- Parce que ... je n'ai pas à me justifier.  
** Il soupira et retira ses lunettes.  
 **\- Bien, soit tu n'as pas à te justifier. Mais j'aimerais au moins que tu fasses quelque chose pour remonter tes notes.  
** **\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, lui répondis-je d'un ton plus dur que je ne l'aurais voulu.  
** **\- Écoute, je ne demande qu'à t'aider, donc je te propose deux choses : la première je t'inscris sur les listes de soutien avec les élèves, la deuxième je peux t'aider personnellement à condition que tu y mettes un peu du tien. Je te laisse une semaine pour y réfléchir.  
** **\- Mais ...  
** **\- C'est un ordre, me coupa-t-il d'un ton plus froid qu'au début.  
** **\- Bien.  
** Je ressortis pour le reste de la pause, génial maintenant je n'ai même plus le temps d'aller me défouler sur Damian, à peine le temps de causer avec Nile. Bon maintenant je vais devoir faire un choix, non pas que ça soit dans mon habitude d'obéir aux ordres mais là franchement il ne me laissait pas le choix, si je n'obéis pas je risque bien pire.

La journée se finie lentement. Pendant la deuxième heure de maths, après la pause, Damian s'est fait sévèrement réprimander par monsieur Atsuka parce qu'il me reprochait de n'être pas venu me battre, ça m'a bien fait marrer d'ailleurs. Et pendant les longues heures restantes de cours, sans pouvoir détailler le prof, je m'ennuyais profondément. Nile me soutenait qu'il fallait que je suive un minimum le cours mais je n'en n'avais aucunement envie.

A suivre ...

* * *

 **Zoé : Voir Ryry en prof de maths m'excite.**  
 **Moi : Arrête de baver t'en fous de partout.**  
 **Zoé : Comment peux-tu résister à une beauté pareil**  
 **Moi : Review ?**  
 **Zoé : Réponds à ma question**  
 **Moi : Non :p**


	2. Chapitre2

**Moi : Ne nous étendons pas sur le sujet !**  
 **Zoé : Chapitre 2 !**  
 **Moi : Let's go !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

L'échéance arrive ça fait une semaine que monsieur Atsuka m'a fait sa proposition. Une fois de plus je me traîne hors de mon lit prends mes affaires, ne passe même pas par la cuisine ayant peur que mes parents y soit déjà, comme tous les jours je prends mon bus et repense à ma décision. D'un côté je travaille avec des étudiants, il me semble que dans le groupe de soutient il y a Ginga, Masamune et Benkei tutorés par Madoka et Monsieur Otori pendant les inter-cours et à la pause de midi. De l'autre côté je travail avec mon prof de maths le soir, donc je n'aurais plus à voir mes parents le temps d'être avec lui. En plus j'aurais l'occasion de le voir dans sa vie privée ... je crois que je suis un peu trop curieux à son sujet. Ouais non en fait mon choix est clair j'ai pas envie de gâcher mes pauses à bosser avec des gamins.

Enfin, fin de deuxième période, monsieur Atsuka m'attendait à son bureau, préparant notre cours de troisième période.  
 **\- Monsieur ... je choisis la deuxième proposition.  
** **\- Bien, j'espère que tu feras un effort, je suis professeur pas baby-sitter.  
** **\- Oui monsieur.  
** **\- Je te donne mon numéro, appelle moi quand tu as du temps de libre.  
** **\- Merci.  
** **\- Je t'en pris.  
** Il me fit un sourire charmant, c'est déroutant je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire, que se soit en cours ou dans les couloirs, et me donna un bout de papier avec son numéro. Je le pris et partis en pause avec Nile.  
 **\- Alors Tategami on drague le prof de maths ? Railla Damian.  
** **\- Ta gueule Hart, je t'ai rien demandé.  
** **\- Ça n'empêchera pas la vérité, sale pédale.  
** Hors de moi je lui mis un coup de poing dans le nez et enchaînai avec un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, du sang coulait de son nez et de sa lèvre. Je crois que je m'énerve un peu trop rapidement.  
 **\- Tu vas me le payer !  
** Il me mit un coup de genou dans le ventre qui me plia en deux.  
 **\- Attention ! M'avertit Nile.  
** Malgré son avertissement je ne pus éviter le poing de Damian qui m'arriva sur la tempe me sonnant complètement.  
 **\- Et ça c'est pour la dernière fois enculé !  
** Je vis son poing se lever mais ne le sentis pas arriver, en relevant les yeux je vis notre cher prof de maths, qui allait sûrement en salle des profs, qui tenait Damian par le bras et l'immobilisait grâce à une poigne puissante et assurée.  
 **\- Surveilles ton langage Damian, je ne suis pas là pour faire la police mais je peux très bien de sanctionner pour violence sur ton camarde, lui dit-il un sourire mauvais sur le visage.  
** Franchement, je ne savais pas qu'un prof pouvait afficher ce genre d'expression vis-à-vis d'un élève, d'autant plus que tout à l'heure il affichait une expression à l'opposée de celle là, je vais finir par croire que ce prof est complètement lunatique. Suite à la menace de l'adulte, l'expression fière et énervé de Damian se décomposa et il se plia aux ordres détalant comme un lapin.  
 **\- Nile, emmènes Kyoya à l'infirmerie il a l'air un peu sonné, je ne vous en voudrais pas d'être en retard en deuxième heure, cette fois un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres.  
** **\- Bien monsieur.  
** Sérieusement ! Ce prof EST lunatique, il passe d'une expression à l'autre en un rien de temps sans raison valable, c'est vraiment trop bizarre. Alors qu'il partait prendre sa pause Nile m'emmena à l'infirmerie, ça va je n'avais pas grand chose j'étais juste un peu dans les vapes mais c'est vite passé.

À la fin de la journée, je n'avais aucunement envie de rentrer chez moi, à cette heure là mes parents étaient déjà rentrés et je ne tenais pas à me retrouver avec eux, pour le moment. Je sortis mon téléphone et saluai Nile qui partit de son côté. Je sortis le numéro de mon prof de maths et l'appelai. Je préférais faire des maths plutôt que d'affronter mes parents, il décrocha enfin et lui demanda si on pouvait commencer les cours de soutien le soir même. Il me répondit à l'affirmative. Mais il restait un problème, je n'avais aucune idée d'où il habitait. Du coup il était venu me chercher, j'étais un peu gêné de me retrouver dans la même voiture que mon prof surtout après l'altercation que j'avais eu avec Damian ce matin.

On arrivait chez lui, il habitait dans un immeuble lambda, dans un appartement lambda, tout de même assez grand et joliment décoré... avec des dragons.  
 **\- Je te laisse t'installer, je vais me changer et je reviens.  
** Je sortis mes affaires et me mis sur la table du salon, il revint quelques minutes plus tard habillé d'un T-Shirt blanc brodé d'un dragon rouge et d'un pantalon noir.  
 **\- GRAND FREEERE !  
** Je sursautai en entendant une personne gueuler, je vis soudainement une masse sauter sur le dos de mon professeur. Il s'agissait d'un ado un peu plus jeune que moi ressemblant étrangement à Monsieur Atsuka à la différence que sa mèche rouge se situait sur le côté droit de ses cheveux.  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ryuto ?  
** **\- Rien je suis juste content que tu sois rentré.  
** **\- Comme tous les soirs et avec ça tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'on avait un invité.  
** Il me regarda alors que je lui faisais un signe de la main.  
 **\- C'est qui ?  
** **\- Kyoya Tategami un de mes élèves, mais je vais lui donner un cours alors descends de là, dis bonjour et vas faire tes devoirs.  
** Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et vint vers moi.  
 **\- Salut Kyoya, moi c'est Ryuto Atsuka.  
** **\- Salut Ryuto.  
** **\- Maintenant file, lui répondit son frère l'air amusé.  
** **\- 'Kay Ryu.  
** Et il disparut au détour d'un couloir.  
 **\- Désolé, mon petit frère a tendance à être très excité.  
** **\- Il n'y a pas de mal c'est plutôt positif, non ? Au moins on est sûr qu'il est en bonne santé.  
** **\- On peut dire ça comme ça. En fait tant que j'y suis, nous ne sommes pas au lycée tu peux donc me tutoyer et m'appeler Ryuga, des "Monsieur" j'en reçois toute la journée et ça à tendance à me saouler.  
** **\- Euh ... d'accord, lui répondis-je quelque peu surpris et en même temps heureux.  
** Il commença donc à m'expliquer le cours du jour que je n'avais pas compris, je pouvais lui poser toutes les questions possibles et le faire répéter encore et encore quelque chose que je n'avais pas compris, jamais il ne râlait ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Au contraire il affichait une expression sérieuse et amusée, bien qu'un peu agacé quand son frère vint se plaindre, pour la énième fois, qu'il s'ennuyait ou qu'il avait faim.  
 **\- Kyoya, tu veux que je te ramène ? Il fait nuit dehors et je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi.  
** **\- Je ne voudrais pas abuser ...  
** **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Ryuto mets la table je raccompagne Kyoya et je reviens.  
** **\- D'accord !  
** Il me raccompagna donc chez moi, mais cette fois-ci j'étais un peu plus à l'aise avec lui.

Une fois dans l'appartement de mes parents, je me fis le plus discret possible mais ... raté mon père m'a choppé.  
 **\- Où tu étais encore passé !  
** **\- Je prenais des cours particuliers de maths.  
** **\- Même pas tu prends la peine de prévenir, t'as vu l'heure ?!  
** **\- Mais ...  
** Avant que je ne puisse commencer ma phrase, sa main atterrit sur ma joue.  
 **\- Monte dans ta chambre et tais toi.  
** Sans prononcer le moindre mot, j'allais dans ma chambre, la faim tiraillait mon ventre mais je n'y fis pas attention, je m'arrêtai devant la porte de la chambre de mon petit frère ... maintenant inhabitée depuis plusieurs mois. J'effaçai rageusement la larme qui coulait sur ma joue et entrai dans ma chambre m'écroulai dans mon lit, cherchant le sommeil et repensant au comportement agréable de ... Ryuga, ça fais bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom, disons que je n'aurais jamais cru que mon prof avait un petit frère qui vivait avec lui, avec qui il avait autant d'écart d'âge, et qu'il put être aussi gentil. C'est vrai que quand on le voit en cours on est loin de le penser comme ça, il fait plus penser à un mec froid vivant seul avec son chien.

Je suis presque certain que beaucoup de filles de ma classe auraient aimé être à ma place et découvrir ce côté caché de notre cher sadique de prof, c'est à cette amusante pensée que je m'endormis. Mais pas bien pour longtemps.

A suivre ...

* * *

 **Moi : Deuxième Chapitre finii !**  
 **Zoé : Review ?**  
 **Moi : T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?**  
 **Zoé : Très bien pourquoi ?**  
 **Moi : Pour rien ... bientôt le chapitre 3 :D  
Zoé : Yaoiii !  
Moi : Hey Spoil pas !**


	3. Chapitre3

**Moi : Me voici de retour pour le chapitre 3 :D**  
 **Zoé : Yaoiiiii !**  
 **Moi : C'est trop te demander de ne pas spoiler ?**  
 **Zoé : Oui :p**  
 **Moi : -_-' Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

 **\- Bonjours à tous, sortez une feuille ... Contrôle Surprise, Ryuga regardait la classe un sourire sadique collé au visage.  
** J'entendis la plus part de mes camarades de classe râler.  
 **\- Le prochain qui râle, il prend une heure de colle mercredi prochain pour comportement non-coopératif en classe.  
** Autant dire qu'ils se turent tous, personnellement ce petit contrôle je m'en fichais un peu, j'avais révisé la veille avec Monsieur Atsuka, donc je ne m'en faisais pas trop, pour une fois que je travaille, d'ailleurs ça surprit Nile que d'un jours à l'autre je me mis à travailler en cours de maths. Au final il nous rendit les copies le lendemain et j'avais eu un 18, ça n'était pas parfait mais ça compensait un peu mon dernier 0.

Ça fait plus de deux semaines que le soir je prends des cours avec Ryuga. Je me suis lié d'amitié avec lui et son petit frère, mais tenant son métier à cœur il n'avait absolument pas changer son comportement envers moi en cours, hormis le fait qu'il m'engueulait moins, mais ça c'est aussi parce que je fais moins de conneries et que je suis plus attentif. C'est dingue comme ce prof peut me motiver.

Ce soir encore je me rends chez lui, mais bon aujourd'hui je ne suis pas trop d'humeur. Hier mes parents m'ont encore engueulé, me tenant responsable de la mort de Kakeru ... Ce n'est pas de ma faute merde ! Certes on était tous les deux seul à la maison quand c'est arrivé mais ... mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ... Plongé dans mes pensées, je sonnais à la porte des frères Atsuka et ce fut l'aîné qui vint m'ouvrir et me fit entrer. Je ne devais pas avoir une belle tête car il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
 **\- Tu vas bien Kyoya ?  
** **\- Oui ... je suppose ...  
** Il me fit m'asseoir dans le canapé et me proposa quelque chose à boire. Il me posa des questions, je crois qu'il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi, après tout je peux bien lui en parler, je lui fais confiance pas comme à la psy du lycée, au proviseur, au quelconque autre prof ou élève de ma classe, à part Nile.  
 **\- Je ... j'ai des problèmes avec mes parents.  
** **\- Et tu n'en as parlé à personne ?  
** **\- A part à Nile non, je ne fais pas confiance aux autres.  
** **\- Si tu as besoin de parler fais moi signe, n'oublie pas que je suis là pour t'aider.  
** Pour clore la conversation, il me prit un instant dans ses bras, me fit un sourire et me proposa de commencer à travailler. Dès cette instant je retrouvais un sourire que j'avais perdu depuis bien trop longtemps, en plus Ryuto venait me faire des câlins tout le temps me faisant étroitement penser à Kakeru, ils se ressemblaient vraiment tous les deux.

La fois suivante, Ryuto n'était pas là, j'étais donc seul avec Ryuga dans son immense appartement.  
 **\- Ton niveau c'est énormément amélioré depuis, je te félicite, me dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.  
** **\- Merci ... mais je ne serais pas arrivé à grand chose sans ton aide.  
** **\- Allons c'est mon métier.  
** Il me fit encore un sourire et planta ses yeux d'or dans les miens, aspiré par ses fascinantes orbes dorées je n'avais pas remarqué son visage de plus en plus près du mien. Du moins jusqu'à ce ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur le miennes. Surpris par ce contact soudain je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Il se décolla soudainement de moi et rougit violemment.  
 **\- De-Désolé ... Je-J'aurais pas dû... Je comprendrais que ... tu ne veuilles plus venir ... Tu-tu peux y aller ... tu connais le chemin, bafouilla-t-il visiblement embarrassé.  
** Il se leva et s'en alla dans sa chambre sans me laisser le temps de répondre, restant seul, interdit pendant une minute, interloqué de ce contact si agréable aussi soudainement rompu. Je finis par ranger mes affaires et repartir, jetant un dernier regard vers la porte derrière laquelle avait disparu Ryuga. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il m'avait embrassé, en repensant au contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes mon cœur s'emballa et mes joues rougirent, cette sensation était tellement agréable. Ne voulant pas perdre cette sensation, j'évitai astucieusement mes parents et me faufilai dans ma chambre, pour éviter un nouveau drame familial.

Le lendemain encore j'avais l'impression des lèvres de Ryuga sur les miennes, c'est étrange tout de même, à chaque fois que je pense à lui mon cœur bat plus vite et plus fort. Nile remarqua ma rêverie alors qu'on attendait notre prof de français.  
 **\- Tu vas bien Kyoya ?  
** **\- Hein ? Euh oui oui ça va.  
** **\- T'es sûr ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.  
** **\- Oui oui t'inquiète je pensais à quelque chose c'est tout mais ça va aller.  
** **\- Si tu le dis.  
** Je n'aime pas cacher des choses à Nile mais là je ne peux pas lui en parler, déjà qu'il n'aime pas monsieur Atsuka alors si je lui apprends qu'il m'a embrassé, il va péter un câble, même si il est plutôt du genre calme. Sophie notre prof de français arriva enfin, le cours était d'un ennuie profond. Lorsque l'heure de maths approchait je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer, mais on avait beau attendre, Ryuga ne vint pas. Les élèves commencèrent à discuter, heureux que "le tyran" ne soit pas là. Johannes un surveillant entra dans la classe.  
 **\- Monsieur Atsuka ne sera pas là aujourd'hui mais il m'a demandé de vous faire passer une liste d'exercices à faire pendant son absence, Miah.  
** **\- Pourquoi il n'est pas là ? Demandai-je sans oublier de masquer mon inquiétude.  
** **\- Il ne m'en a rien dit, Miah.  
** Ainsi donc il nous donna la liste d'exercices et s'en alla, mais avant de partir il nous signala que les exercices seraient notés, c'est à cette information que mes camarades commencèrent à râler.  
 **\- Putain même absent il nous fait chier celui là, râla Reiji.  
** Je me retins difficilement de lui mettre un poing dans la gueule et commençai à travailler. Je finis la liste donnée en deux temps trois mouvements faut dire que Ryu n'avait pas choisis les plus compliqués. Et voilà que maintenant je lui donne un surnom, ça va vraiment pas moi, il allait vraiment falloir que je le vois.

Pendant que les autres tentaient tant bien que mal de finir les exercices je sortis mon portable et envoyai un SMS à Ryuga.  
 **"Je m'ennuie, tes exercices sont trop simple"  
** **"Aide tes camarades ça t'occupera"  
** **"Pourquoi tu n'est pas là ?"  
** **"Ryuto est malade, je dois m'occuper de lui"  
** **"C'est pas trop grave ?"  
** **"Non mais je ne préfère pas le laisser seul"  
** **"Bon rétablissement alors ^^ ... Dis je peux passer ce soir ?"  
** **" ... Oui ... si tu veux ... tant que tu ne sèches pas les cours ... et s'il te plaît fait un effort pour être attentif en cours, à part en maths ta moyenne n'est pas spécialement haute"  
** **"Mais lâche moi avec ça, tu m'en as déjà parler -"  
** **"écoute moi et j'arrêterais"  
** **"Je ferrais un effort"  
** **"Amuse-toi bien :p"  
** **\- Tu fais quoi Kyo ? Me demanda Nile.  
** **\- J'envoie des SMS à quelqu'un.  
** **\- À qui ? On est tous en cours.  
** **\- À mon ami imaginaire, lui répondis-je amusé.  
** **\- Très drôle Kyo, tu devrais travailler, c'est noté je te signale.  
** **\- J'ai déjà fini.  
** **\- Mais comment tu fais ?! En un mois tu es passé de cancre à boss des maths.  
** **\- Chacun ses secrets.  
** Je lui tirai la langue juvénilement, et il me frappa l'arrière du crâne en retour, je fis ce que je pus les périodes suivantes pour rester attentif mais quand le prof est chiant et avec Damian qui me provoque sans cesse, c'est pas facile.

Le soir arrivé je filai rapidement chez Ryuga, je devais absolument lui parler d'hier, c'est vrai après tout j'ai passé ma journée entière à penser à lui, à me poser des questions sur son comportement d'hier et sur les liens qui m'unissent à lui, et pour moi c'est un lien beaucoup plus profond et beaucoup plus intense qu'un lien d'amitié. Ça ne me ressemble pas d'être aussi fleur bleu, franchement ce type me fait perdre la tête. Je frappai à sa porte et il vint m'ouvrir. J'entrais dans l'appartement, Ryuga évitait mon regard et avait l'air embarrassé de ma présence.  
 **\- Ryuga, je voulais te parler d'hier.  
** Il ne me répondit pas, ses joues prirent une légère teinte rose et ses yeux m'évitèrent.  
 **\- Ryu ...  
** Il était terriblement gêné, sûrement à cause du baiser d'hier. Décidé à ce qu'il m'écoute, je dus utiliser la manière forte, rien de violent hein, j'ai juste tourner sa tête vers moi, malgré qu'il fasse une tête et demi de plus que moi, et je l'ai embrassé. C'est un peu radical mais bon si il n'y a que ça qui marche. Je me séparai de lui, le rouge aux joues, et le regardais dans les yeux où la surprise se lisait.  
 **\- Kyoya ... pourquoi ?  
** **\- Parce que je t'aime !  
** Sans plus de cérémonie, il me prit dans ses bras, prit mon menton entre ses doigts et m'embrassa encore. Cette fois pas aussi légèrement qu'hier mais bien plus passionnément. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou après avoir laisser tomber mon sac au sol et lui passa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux alors que l'autre se plaça sur ma hanche. On se sépara à bout de souffle.  
 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime Kyoya.  
** Aah cette voix, je ne l'avais encore jamais entendue, elle est si ... excitante ? Je crois que c'est le bon mot oui, excitante et sensuelle.  
 **\- Ça veux dire qu'on est ensemble maintenant ? Lui demandai-je en calant ma tête sur son torse.  
** **\- Je suppose que oui, si tu le veux bien. Mais il va falloir faire attention avec le lycée.  
** Il me caressait doucement les cheveux, c'est tellement agréable comme contacte. J'étais bien là, je me sentais en sécurité. Je crois que j'ai trouvé celui qui m'échappe de ma douloureuse réalité.  
 **\- Dis ... Je peux dormir ici ce soir ?  
** **\- Et tes parents ?  
** **\- Ils en ont rien à foutre de moi ... je leur sers juste à faire le ménage et la cuisine.  
** **\- Préviens les et je te réponds oui.  
** Il ne me laissait pas le choix, je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et appelai mes parents, ne leur mentionnant pas que la personne chez qui je voulais passer la nuit était mon prof de maths. Ils acceptèrent, à mon grand étonnement, et je pus aller chercher des affaires et passer une nuit tranquille sans risquer de me faire réveiller à coup de pieds.

A suivre ...

* * *

 **Moi : Voilààà**  
 **Zoé : *µ***  
 **Moi : Ok ... Review ?**  
 **Zoé : Dans le prochain ils baisent :D**  
 **Moi : Je fais plus de lemon je te rappelle -_-**  
 **Zoé : T'es pas drôle.**


	4. Chapitre4

**Moi : L'instant dramatique**  
 **Zoé : Ouais enfin faut pas trop exagérer non plus**  
 **Moi : Maiis laisse moi faire genre**  
 **Zoé : Non :P  
** **Moi : Grr, méchante ... Bon chapitre 4** **  
**

 **Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Je me réveillai tranquillement, Ryuga me tenait dans ses bras, son visage enfoui dans mes cheveux. Ça fait du bien de se réveiller en étant aussi serein. En même temps que moi, mon prof de maths et amant se réveillait, ouvrant ses magnifiques yeux d'or embués de sommeil pour une fois sans la protection de verres correcteurs qui ternissaient ce magnifique éclat si mystérieux que j'aimais tant.  
 **\- Bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il en m'embrassant le front.  
** **\- À la perfection.  
** Il se leva, s'étira et s'habilla avec une chemise noire aux manches larges qui remontaient aux coudes dont il ne boutonnait pas les deux derniers boutons, ce qui je dois dire est terriblement sexy, et un pantalon lui aussi noir. Il mit ses lunettes et ses piercings et se coiffa vite fait.  
 **\- Habille-toi je vais réveiller Ryuto et je vais préparer le petit dej'.  
** **\- Oui chef.  
** Je suivis son exemple et m'habillai d'un jean à pied large et d'un T-Shirt noir imprimé du logo de mon super-héros préféré. Une fois ça fait, je me coiffai de mon éternelle queue de cheval, j'avais bien meilleure mine que les autres jours sûrement parce que j'avais bien dormi pour une fois. J'allais rejoindre les frères Atsuka dans la cuisine, Ryuto dormait à moitié la tête sur la table alors que son frère aîné lui préparait son petit dej'. Quand j'arrivai dans la cuisine Ryuga me prit par la taille et m'embrassa amoureusement, ce type me rend fous je vous jure.  
 **\- Alors ça y est vous sortez ensemble ?! Se réveilla soudainement Ryuto.  
** **\- Tien tu ne dormais pas toi ? S'amusa Ryuga.  
** **\- Tu penses quand même pas que je vais dormir face à une nouvelle pareil !  
** La réaction de Ryuto m'amusait, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux en nous voyant.  
 **\- Dépêche toi de manger avant que je ne te dépose au collège et c'est valable pour toi aussi Kyo.  
** **\- Oui chef !  
** **\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça je n'aime pas, se plaignit-il.  
** **\- Et Ryu ça marche ?  
** **\- Tu en pose de ces question, me dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.  
** Je finis mon petit dej', ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas manger le matin, et Ryuga nous emmena en voiture. Il déposa Ryuto au collège et s'arrêta au lycée, j'allais sortir de la voiture mais il me retint.  
 **\- Kyo ... tu sais qu'il ne faut parler de notre relation à personne.  
** **\- Oui, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de ça.  
** **\- Tu vas devoir être très prudent.  
** **\- J'y compte bien.  
** Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et me laissa sortir après un "Je t'aime" que je lui rendis.

C'est bizarre de se dire que moi, un lycéen de 17 ans, je sorte avec un de mes profs de 27 ans que je détestais il y a un mois. Je faisais donc ma petite vie au lycée sans rien dire à personne, tout en continuant mes petites disputes quotidiennes avec Damian, mes longues discutions avec Nile, mes longues heures d'ennuis passées avec la bande à Ginga et mes efforts pour essayer de suivre les cours qui n'étaient pas les cours de maths. La seule chose qui ait changé c'est que je restais tard au lycée pour voir Ryu en salle des profs quand je ne pouvais pas aller chez lui. On continuait les cours de soutien mais différemment, disons que c'était plus agréable que du simple bourrage de crâne. On a vécu comme ça pendant plusieurs semaines en se cachant des gens du lycée. Mais un soir alors que je rejoignis Ryu en salle des profs je n'avais pas vu Nile me suivre, et ce qui arriva par la suite est prévisible. Il me retrouva dans les bras de Ryu en train de l'embrasser langoureusement. Suite à ça j'ai dû quitter Ryu en vitesse pour rattraper Nile et lui expliquer.  
 **\- Nile ! Attends !  
** **\- Kyo je ne te comprends plus ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parler ?  
** **\- Je ne pouvais pas !  
** **\- Mais je suis ton meilleur ami, putain ! On se dit tout depuis toujours !  
** **\- Nile ! Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché ... mais tu comprends je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit ! Sinon Ryu risque de se faire virer par ma faute, et tu peux comprendre que je n'en ai pas envie.  
** **\- Kyo ... tu... tu l'aimes vraiment ? Son ton s'était calmé.  
** **\- Plus que tout.  
** **\- Je suppose que je peux me taire alors, mais à une condition.  
** **\- Tout ce que tu voudras !  
** **\- Tu ne me caches plus jamais rien.  
** **\- Promis.  
** Je le serrai dans mes bras, tellement soulagé, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû lui en parler. Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas fait confiance depuis le début ? C'était stupide de ma part de penser qu'il pourrait nous dénoncer. À cet instant le lycée était déserté de tout lycéen, nous étions sur le parking du lycée où il n'y avait donc plus personne pas même les derniers employés de l'établissement.  
 **\- Fais gaffe Kyo je vais finir par être jaloux.  
** Je me retournai pour voir mon amant habillé de son long manteau noir, portant son sac et le mien souriant joyeusement. Franchement je n'ai jamais vu Nile aussi surpris, c'était assez drôle d'ailleurs.  
 **\- Si je peux me permettre monsieur vous devriez sourire plus souvent en cours, osa Nile.  
** **\- Faut pas trop en demander non-plus, je sourirai en cours le jour ou vous aurez tous 20 à un DS type BAC.  
** **\- Vous êtes cruel, se plaignit mon meilleur ami.  
** **\- Je dirais efficace, lui répondis-je avant que Ryu ne puisse le faire.  
** **\- Bon je vous ramène ?  
** On accepta bien que Nile était un peu embarrassé, comme moi la première fois. Ryu m'embrassa rapidement et il nous emmena chez nous. J'étais bien souriant en arrivant mais ça ne plut pas à mes parents.  
 **\- Kyoya ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris autant ? Hurla ma mère.  
** **\- Quoi ?! Je n'ai plus le droit d'être heureux maintenant ?!  
** **\- Dois-je te rappeler que ton petit frère est mort ?  
** **\- Je le sais Maman ! Mais contrairement à vous j'ai fais mon deuil, Kakeru ne souhaiterait pas me voire déprimer toute ma vie ! J'ai enfin trouver quelqu'un qui me rend heureux et qui me fait oublier la douleur de sa mort ! C'est trop demander que d'avoir la paix au moins une soirée, MERDE !  
** Sans laisser le temps à mes parents de dire quoi que ce soit, ou de faire quoi que ce soit, je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre, m'effondrai sur mon lit, une larme perla sur ma joue, repenser à mon frère me met dans tout mes états, et dire qu'il y a deux secondes j'étais heureux. Ah Ryu si seulement je pouvais vivre avec toi tout le temps, je serais tellement mieux qu'ici.

Le lendemain j'arrivais au lycée un peu déprimé face à mon altercation de la veille avec mes parents. Nile me demanda évidement des explications que je lui donnai, il me rassura en me rappelant qu'on commençait avec une heure de maths. Dès la sonnerie je me dirigeais donc vers notre salle pour la première période. Mais après 10 minutes d'attente ce ne fut pas Ryu qui entra dans la salle mais le proviseur, Monsieur Doji.  
 **\- Chers élèves, je suis désolé de vous apprendre que votre professeur de mathématiques, monsieur Atsuka, a été suspendu de ses fonctions pour homosexualité en public dans l'enceinte du lycée et relation forcée avec un étudiant.  
** Quoi ?! C'est pas possible ! Forcée mon cul, il n'a jamais rien fais sans mon consentement ! Là ma journée était foutue à jamais plus rien ne pourrait réparer ça. Je regardai Nile d'un œil interrogateur, il n'aurait jamais pu me faire ça, surtout depuis hier. Nile me répondit d'un regard qu'il ne savait rien, soudainement je reçus une boulette de papier sur la tête en provenance de Damian "Tu m'as cherché pédale, maintenant ton cher et tendre amour de prof de maths en paye les frais. Et nous ça nous fais des vacances" ça y est je vois rouge, Nile lut le mot et me calma d'un regard.  
 **\- Donc en attendant de lui trouver un remplaçant plus viable, vos cours de maths ne seront pas assurés. Tategami Kyoya, tu es invité à aller voir la psychologue du lycée à 10 heure.  
** **\- Oui m'sieur  
** Putain c'est vraiment pas mon jour, en plus je vais devoir me coltiner la psy pendant trois plombes. Faut que je tape du Damian, là j'en peux plus. Alors que le proviseur sortit je me levai, empoignai Damian par le col et le sortis de la salle. Je le plaquai contre un mur du couloir.  
 **\- POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA ?!  
** **\- À ton avis Tategami ? Ça fait des mois que tu me rabaisses devant mes amis, tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais laissé passer ça ?  
** **\- POURQUOI LUI ?!  
** **\- Il te rendait heureux Tategami et il était le meilleur moyen de me venger.  
** Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues alors que je pensais à ce que ressentait Ryu, il devait être effondré à l'heure qu'il est, sans personne pour le soutenir.  
 **\- Alors tu pleures ? Tu es faible Tategami admet le.  
** Son ton sarcastique et supérieur commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système.  
 **\- Tu n'as pas une once d'idée qui est réellement monsieur Atsuka et tu n'as aucune idée de ce que représente ce métier pour lui.  
** Hors de moi je le frappai violemment dans la mâchoire et le lâchai pour qu'il fasse plus ample connaissance avec mon genou. J'allais lui mettre un coup quand Nile me stoppa.  
 **\- Calmes toi Kyoya, il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
** Je lui crachai au visage et rentrai en classe, sans Ryuga on avait une heure sans rien faire. Une fois dans la salle, tous les élèves me regardaient.  
 **\- PUTAIN VOUS AVEZ QUOI ! VOUS VOULEZ MA PHOTO ?!  
** **\- Kyoya calmes toi ! C'est pas comme si il était mort.  
** Nile a raison faut que je me calme, même s'il m'accordera le fait que ça n'est pas simple dans ce genre de situation.

Fin de deuxième période, je n'avais rien écouté au cours précédent. Mais j'allais maintenant devoir voir la psy et franchement ... elle est chiante, elle m'a posé des tonnes et des tonnes de questions comportant ma vie personnelle auxquelles je ne répondais qu'à moitié. À la fin de l'entretien elle me déclara sous choque post-traumatique, avec impossibilité de dire la vérité suite à un chantage, elle pensait que Ryu m'avait violé et m'avait fait du chantage pour que je n'en parle à personne. Non mais sérieux faut qu'elle révise ses bouquins elle. Bref le point positif sur tout ça c'est qu'elle m'a dispensé de cour pour le reste de la journée, j'en profite donc pour aller voir Ryu. Je frappe à sa porte, mais personne ne vint ouvrir, inquiet j'ouvris la porte qui n'était pas fermée. À l'intérieur je trouvais Ryu sur son canapé, l'air complètement abattu et les yeux rougis.  
 **\- RYUGA !  
** **\- Kyo ... Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ... tu-tu n'es pas en cours ?  
** **\- La psy m'en a dispensé, alors je me suis précipité ici. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul.  
** **\- Je suis foutu ... foutu.  
** **\- Je suis là Ryu.  
** **\- Sans ce travail et avec les accusations qui pèsent sur moi ... Ils vont me l'enlever.  
** **\- Qui ça ?  
** **\- Ça fait 9 ans de ma vie que j'ai sacrifié au bien être de Ryuto ... 9 ans que je me tue à la tâche pour qu'il vive bien ... et à cause de ces accusations ... les services sociaux vont me l'enlever ... Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre une deuxième fois.  
** Il me prit dans ses bras, j'étais comme sa peluche et ça ne me déplaisait pas plus que ça franchement. Damian l'avait complètement détruit avec ses mensonges, c'était de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été là il n'aurait eu aucun problème.  
 **\- C'est Damian qui à tout dit.  
** **\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?!  
** **-** **À** **cause de moi... je suis** **désolé Ryu ... c'est de ma faute, c'est à moi d'arranger ça.**

A suivre...

* * *

 **Moi : Prochain chapitre : La fin !**  
 **Zoé : Tu fais des truc trop court !**  
 **Moi : C'est pas non plus comme si j'avais le temps de faire plus long hein**  
 **Zoé : étale toi sur les sentiments ça marchera mieux.**  
 **Moi : Moi je vais voir ce que je peux faire**  
 **Zoé : Review pour les fautes !**  
 **Moi : Hey ! celui là il a été lu près de trois fois !**  
 **Zoé : M'en fiche**  
 **Moi : Bon n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour m'aider à m'améliorer, je réponds en MP ^^**


	5. Chapitre5

**Moi : Aller on attaque la fin !**  
 **Zoé : Qu'est-ce qu'elle à fait ?**  
 **Moi : ... What ?**  
 **Zoé : Pourquoi on l'attaque ?**  
 **Moi : ... Qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide des fois ça me déprime.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

 **\- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?  
** **\- J'ai m'a petite idée sur le sujet.  
** **\- Ne fais rien de stupide Kyoya ... je tiens à toi.  
** **\- Ne t'inquiète pas ...  
** Je m'assis sur lui et l'embrassai tendrement. Il avait cruellement besoin de moi et de Ryuto, dépité comme il était je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse une quelconque connerie. Pour régler ce problème au lycée j'allais devoir utiliser le proviseur, je le connais il tient plus à sa réputation qu'à ses élèves, j'allais devoir le toucher à ce niveau là. Mais en attendant la priorité était mon Ryry, il avait besoin de se détendre un peu et j'étais là pour ça.

J'ouvris les yeux après quelques heures de sommeil, j'étais nu dans les draps du lit de Ryuga, lui à mes côtés dans la même tenue que moi. Il dormait profondément, ses lunettes étaient posées sur la table du salon et il avait encore ses piercings, en même temps c'est pas dans le feu de l'action qu'il allait penser à les enlever. Des mèches de cheveux blanches et rouges retombaient sur son visage endormis, il était beau. Je ne comprenais pas comment Damian avait pu lui faire une chose pareil, il s'était focalisé sur moi et il n'avait même pas pensé un instant que ça aurait pu détruire la vie de notre professeur, ce métier c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour garder son petit frère à ses côtés. Je n'aurais, avant lui, jamais avouer avoir peur, mais là j'avais peur, peur pour lui et Ryuto. Je le regardais dormir, il était vraiment trop mignon. J'entendis la porte claquer, vu l'heure ça ne pouvait être que Ryuto. Je stoppai donc ma contemplation, m'habillai vite fait et allai à sa rencontre.  
 **\- Salut Ryuto.  
** **\- Kyoya ?! Ryuga est là aussi ?  
** **\- Oui, dans la chambre il dort.  
** **\- Mais ... vous n'êtes pas censés être en cours ?  
** **\- Si, mais il y a eu un problème au lycée. Je préfère qu'il t'en parle lui même.  
** **\- Et tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ?  
** **\- J'aurais dû, mais je n'avais pas envie de voir mes parents et Ryu avait besoin de moi.  
** **\- J'aime trop vous voir ensemble tout les deux, vous êtes trop mignon !  
** Il était adorable, je lui caressais les cheveux en souriant et en rougissant à sa remarque.  
 **\- Tu me fais penser à mon petit frère ...  
** **\- Tu as un frère ? Il s'appelle comment ?  
** **\- Il s'appelait Kakeru.  
** **\- S'appelait ... Je suis désolée, me dit-il en baissant la tête.  
** **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fais mon deuil grâce au tien de frère, je lui souriais encore, et aussi un peu grâce à toi.  
** **\- Pour une fois que je sers à quelque chose.  
** **\- Dis pas ça, tu sais sans toi je me demande comment survivrait Ryuga.  
** On discutait donc de tout et de rien jusqu'au réveil de Ryuga. Là il expliqua tout à son petit frère, il ne lui cachait vraiment rien, Ryuto s'était mis à pleurer, il ne voulait pas se séparer de son grand frère. Demain je mets mon plan à exécution, même si je craignais ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver du côté de mes parents, je m'en fiche.

Sonnerie de première période j'envoie Nile en cours et je sèche la philo, monsieur Merci ne va même pas se rendre compte que je suis absent du coup je ne fais rien, je m'assoie sur une rambarde du deuxième étage, les pieds pendants dans le vide. Je regarde les élèves qui n'ont pas cours se balader dans l'atrium, certain me jette des regards interloqués ou effrayés que je saute. Les surveillants venaient me voir doucement pour pas que je saute. Mais bon je suis assez sportif et j'aime le risque. Je regarde les surveillants s'approcher de moi, et je saute. C'est tellement fun, j'ai atterit bien correctement au sol, en surprenant plus d'un, et je continuais mon chemin. Les jours qui suivirent je me démerdais pour ternir la réputation du proviseur, je me battais de plus en plus avec Damian, faut dire la tête de ce mec m'énerve et en même temps je me défoule sur lui, je ne fichais plus rien en cours même pas en maths, sans Ryu je n'avais plus aucune motivation et plus aucune raison de me comporter comme il faut. Bien sûr j'en avais parlé à Nile et étonnamment il n'a même pas chercher à m'en empêcher. J'ai continué ce petit jeu jusqu'à être convoqué chez le proviseur, je ne cache pas que du côté de mes parents j'en ai bavé aussi, ils recevaient sans cesse des coups de fils du lycée pour leur rappeler mon comportement du coup j'ai dégusté. Mais bon là je m'en fiche un peu, je suis dans le bureau du proviseur et il est temps de parler à Monsieur Doji.  
 **\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous comportez de la sorte monsieur Tategami ?  
** **\- Parce que je m'ennuie, lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.  
** **\- Écoutez, je peux comprendre que vous êtes traumatisés par les actions de monsieur Atsuka mais ...  
** **\- Putain ! Mais vous allez arrêter avec ça ?! Je n'ai pas été traumatisé du tout, Ryuga et moi on sortait ensemble parce qu'on s'aimait, mais ça tout le monde s'en fiche. Personne, ne m'a demandé mon avis ni même le sien, même pas vous avez vérifiez vos sources ! Vous l'auriez fait vous auriez découvert que de tout se qu'il m'a fait j'étais parfaitement consentant. Jamais il n'a fait quoi que ce soit sans mon accord, mais ça vous vous en fichez hein ?! Avoir détruit sa vie pour un mensonge d'un élève qui ne cherchait qu'à se venger de moi ça vous importe peu n'est-ce pas ? Tant que votre réputation est intacte.  
** Au fur et à mesure de ma tirade mon ton était monté de plus en plus, il me regardait dans les yeux et je soutenais méchamment mon regard dans le sien, il avait l'air surpris et perplexe.  
 **\- Excusez moi ? Je crains de ne pas avoir bien compris.  
** **\- Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu, Monsieur Atsuka est mon amant.  
** Ça y est je l'ai choqué, pauvre petite chose.  
 **\- Ah et une dernière chose, comme Ryuga n'est coupable d'aucune de vos accusations je vous propose donc de mettre fin à sa suspension ou sinon je continue de foutre le bordel dans votre lycée jusqu'à ce que votre réputation soit réduite à néant.  
** **\- Je rêve ou vous êtes en train de me faire du chantage.  
** **\- C'est marrant parce que je ne vous laisse pas le choix, sans lui je n'ai plus aucune raison de bien me comporter, tout comme je n'en ai plus de travailler.  
** Je peux être vachement convaincant des fois, c'est dingue non ?  
 **\- Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais si il revient vous vous doutez qu'il ne serra plus votre prof.  
** **\- Limite, ça je m'en fiche, tant qu'il retrouve son travail.  
** Mon plan à marché, maintenant j'ai plus qu'à aller voir Ryuga. Pour une fois j'étais souriant et je finis la journée calmement, avant de rejoindre Ryuga et Ryuto.

Une fois chez eux ce fut Ryuto qui vint m'ouvrir, il me sauta dans les bras et me fit entrer. Ryuga était au téléphone, sûrement avec le proviseur. Il raccrocha et me prit dans ses bras.  
 **\- Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris mais le proviseur lève ma suspension et abandonne les charges contre moi.  
** **\- Le chantage ça marche bien, lui souriais-je.  
** **\- T'es vraiment pas croyable toi.  
** **\- Dis, c'est peut être gros ce que je vais te demander mais ... je peux habiter ici avec vous ?  
** **\- Ici ?! Mais ... tes parents ?  
** **\- Ils me détestent ... ils me tiennent responsable de la mort de mon petit frère.  
** Il me prit dans ses bras et me porta comme une princesse pour m'emmener sur le canapé.  
 **\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ! Repose moi !  
** **\- Pourquoi ? Tu es si mignon comme ça.  
** Ça y est il reprend son air dominateur, c'est dingue comme j'aime ça ... juste avec lui faut pas croire.  
 **\- Mais arrête !  
** **\- T'es trop mignon quand tu rougis.  
** **\- Tu m'énerves.  
** **\- Si tu veux habiter ici tu vas devoir t'y faire, le problème est que tes parents risquent de ne pas accepter.  
** **\- Je me fiche de mes parents ... je veux juste rester avec toi.  
** **\- Et si tu m'expliquais ?  
** Je restai silencieux et baissai les yeux. Je n'avais pas trop envie d'en parler, mais Ryuga me fit changer d'avis, je ne peux vraiment rien lui refuser et en même temps c'est vrai que c'est mon amant, il a le droit de savoir. Je m'installai donc sur lui alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras.  
 **\- C'était un soir où mes parents étaient à une soirée avec des amis, j'étais resté seul avec mon petit frère... Mais ce jour là on s'est fait cambrioler, mon petit frère a vu le cambrioleur et il s'est fait tuer... sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse rien faire ... J'ai appelé mes parents mais ils étaient trop occupés à faire la fête, alors je suis aller chercher la voisine qui à appeler les secours... Quand ils sont arrivés c'était trop tard pour sauver Kakeru... Comme il était sous ma responsabilité mes parents me tiennent pour responsable... et ils me frappent souvent pour ça.  
** Ryuga passa ses doigts sur mon visage, chassant une larme qui s'était échappée de mes yeux.  
 **\- Comme je préfère te voir sourire que pleurer, je vais accepter. Mais il va tout de même falloir en parler à tes parents, je ne peux pas me contenter d'accepter, sinon je vais être accusé de kidnapping.  
** Après cette discussion, Ryuga m'accompagna chez moi, il parlementa avec mes parents. Son air sévère est très convainquant, en plus d'avoir une musculature qui ne donne pas envie de se fritter avec lui. Avec ses atouts de négociation mes parents finirent par accepter n'oubliant pas de me lancer leur habituel regard haineux. Je fis mes valises et repartis avec Ryuga.

Ça va faire maintenant plusieurs mois que je ne vis plus chez mes parents, en vivant avec les frères Atsuka je me suis remis d'aplomb, j'ai d'excellentes notes, je ne vous dis pas grâce à qui ce n'est pas la peine, et je suis tout simplement heureux. Au passage j'ai appris que Ryuga et Ryuto étaient orphelins depuis que Ryuto avait 2 ans et Ryuga 15, ils ont été séparés à l'orphelinat et à ses 18 ans Ryuga à réussi à avoir la garde de son petit frère. Depuis ce jour il faisait des études et des petits boulots pour subvenir aux besoins de son frère. Quand je vois ce que ça donne je me dis qu'il a bien fait.  
 **\- Alors mon petit lion, on rêvasse ?  
** Ryuga venait d'arriver derrière moi, il rentrait de je ne sais où alors que je pensais sur le canapé rouge du salon. Il s'assit à mes côtés après avoir retirer son manteau.  
 **\- Je pensais à toi, lui répondis-je en l'embrassant.  
** **\- Trop de gentillesse.  
** Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux même si il sait que je déteste ça, il ne le fait que pour m'embêter je le sais.  
 **\- Tu veux quoi pour ton anniv' ?  
** Hein ? Quoi mon anniv' ? A oui tien je n'y avait même pas pensé, j'ai oublié que j'allais bientôt avoir 18 ans.  
 **\- Toi, lui répondis-je un air de gourmandise sur le visage.  
** **\- Si ce n'est que ça, t'as pas quelque chose d'un peu plus original ?  
** **\- Hmm ... pas tellement.  
** **\- Ok, j'ai compris je vais devoir me débrouiller.  
** Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais être plus heureux que ça dans ma vie. Nos 10 ans de différence mettent mal à l'aise beaucoup de gens, surtout des voisins de l'immeuble et des élèves de ma classe. Personnellement je me fiche de leur avis, tant que mon Ryu est avec moi.

End !

* * *

 **Moi : C'est la fiiiiiin !**  
 **Zoé : Rendez vous pour la suivante !**  
 **Moi : A la fin de la semaine.**  
 **Zoé : T'es pas drôle.**  
 **Moi : Bon tu veux laquelle ?**  
 **Zoé : Far Away :D**  
 **Moi : Bon bah la couleur est annoncée.**

Owari~


End file.
